<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe I Don't Want to be the Villain Anymore by burnoutchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892759">Maybe I Don't Want to be the Villain Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnoutchicken/pseuds/burnoutchicken'>burnoutchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Betrayal, Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Loss, Minecraft, Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnoutchicken/pseuds/burnoutchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a bit since Eret betrayed his friends, but he still feels guilt. He led to a lot of them losing their first canon lives. So, when he hears his once close friend, Wilbur Soot, had lost his final canon life, he blames himself for it. Even worse, now Wilbur's son, Fundy, is an orphan. Maybe, just maybe, Eret can find a way to redeem himself, even if that means that he has to turn his life around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe I Don't Want to be the Villain Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Maybe I Don't Want to be the Villain Anymore</h1><h2>An Eret-centered oneshot</h2>
<p>He did it. He betrayed his friends. Now he can get the crown. Now he can be king! Just like he always wanted. But... why did it feel so wrong? Maybe it was the hurt in their eyes when they realized what he had done. Maybe it was the way the hurt turned into anger. Maybe it was because he knew they would never forgive him. The way Dream reacted to him actually following through with their agreement... he knew something that he didn't... Well, Eret's life will definitely change after this, whether it be for the better... or the worse.</p><h4>A few months later...</h4>
<p>Eret walked down the Prime path, grinning. Today was going to be a great day, he was sure. He did a little twirl and watched as the dress he was wearing spun with him, thinking about the little joys in life. I mean, his life was perfect, right? He was the king! He had everything he wanted! I mean, sure, sometimes he was a little lonely, but that's only sometimes. As he continued down the path, he noticed the gloom on everyone's faces. Why? Today was a beautiful day, what was there to be upset about? Shrugging it off, he kept walking. Suddenly, the pleasant silence was interrupted by somebody's yelling.</p>
<p>"Hey! Eret!" Eret turned around to find his friend, HBomb, running towards him. Eret stopped, waiting for him to catch up. "Hey! Eret! Did ya hear?"</p>
<p>"Well, it depends. What is it?"</p>
<p>"You know, Wilbur, right? Wilbur Soot? Well, uh, seems he's lost his final life." Eret's smile disappeared, and he could feel the sorrow creeping through his bones. <em>Wilbur... no. There's no way. No.</em> Eret looked away from HBomb, trying to hide the look of dread that he knew would soon appear on his face.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, we were friends. But, uh, yeah. What do you mean he... died? I mean, I know... I know what death is, but," Eret paused to breath. "But there's no way he's dead."</p>
<p>"Sadly it's true. Killed by his own father. I mean, I wasn't that close to him, but I feel really bad for his son, Fundy." Eret gasped. <em>Fundy! Oh god... the poor boy was an orphan now.</em></p>
<p>"My... my heart goes out to his family. Now... uh, I've got some work to do." HBomb nodded at him, and went back the way he came from. Eret walked over to a nearby bench so he could sit down. <em> It's all my fault.... he wouldn't be dead if I hadn't... if I hadn't betrayed them all those months ago. Goddamn it, Eret. You were so hungry for power, and what did that lead to? A son losing his father. You're a monster.</em> He held his head in his hands, hoping that nobody would see him in this vulnerable state. He was the powerful king! He shouldn't feel bad about the death of somebody that he used to know. But he did. He took off his sunglasses to wipe his eyes, but then he saw the reflection of his eyes in the lens of the glasses. Yet another thing that made him a monster, these eyes he was cursed with. As his head drooped, he felt a weight fall off his head. <em>My crown!</em> But as he leaned down to pick it up, he hesitated. What he used to see as a beautiful symbol of power was now a cursed object, reminding him of what he had done. He slowly picked it up and put it back on his head, sighing. He sat down for another minute, before standing up and continuing to walk. <em>If Dream saw me like this... well, he can't. I can't let him see me powerless. He'll just use it as another way to gain power over me.</em></p><h4>A week later...</h4>
<p>Eret stood next to the grave, sighing. As he stooped down to lay a flower crown, one of his favorites, he paused.</p>
<p>"Hey old friend, it's been a minute, hasn't it? I never told you... I never told you how sorry I am. I see your face in my nightmares each night, the pure look of hatred on your face. God, that sounds dumb to say out loud, but it's true. Here... this is a flower crown. You've probably seen me wearing one before. I used to wear them all the time before I got a real crown... ha. I'll be honest, I kinda miss wearing them. It's a little worn out, but I hope that maybe you appreciate the gesture?" Eret shook his head, sighing. "I'm talking to a grave! Jeez, I'm going insane." He stood up, shaking his head. As he turned around, he heard the leaves of the bush next to him rustle. <em>Strange. Let me check it out...</em> He walked over to the bush, and looked inside. There was somebody staring at him! He jumped back in shock, before realizing who it was. "Fundy? H-how long have you been there?" Fundy stepped out of the bush, a look of guilt on his face.</p>
<p>"Uh... a while. I'm sorry... but uh, that was a really nice speech you gave. Can you even call that a speech? I don't know. I-I'm sure Dad, I mean, Wilbur, would've appreciated the gesture." Fundy looked to the side for a second, then looked back at Eret, avoiding eye contact. They stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Eret talked again.</p>
<p>"Thanks... I guess you think I'm a terrible person, right? I mean, it is all my fault-" Eret paused, looking up. "I-I'm really sorry to you as well, you don't deserve any of this."</p>
<p>"Hey, Eret?" Fundy looked up at Eret. "It's not your fault. Sure, you might've caused the first one, but the other two you had nothing to do with. Heck, the last one was pretty much cause he went a little crazy, y'know?"</p>
<p>"Thanks, dude. Uh, this might sound a little dumb, but if you ever want a flower crown, just ask, alright?" Fundy smiled at him, then laughed.</p>
<p>"I'd love one."</p><h4>A few weeks later...</h4>
<p>Fundy had loved the flower crown, and wore it nearly every day. Eret was glad, seeing the boy smile made him happy. They talked a lot, and it filled that empty spot that used to be in his soul. Eret was pretty sure it was helping Fundy cope as well. The boy's eyes no longer had a sad gleam, and he walked with more confidence as well. In some ways, it was them against the world. Eret wasn't as obsessed with his crown anymore. It was nice to have a friend like him. A friend that he knew needed him as much as he did. Fundy was like his son, in some ways. Eret couldn't imagine a world without him anymore. It's crazy how quickly life can be turned around, a few weeks ago he was completely fine with spending his life alone.</p>
<p>Eret stepped outside his castle, yawning. He didn't usually wake up this early, but hey, maybe he should try making it normal for him. As he walked down the stairs of his castle, trying not to trip on his heels, he saw Fundy waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. And he was holding something. <em>I wonder what that object is...</em> He hurried down the steps, no longer being careful. Thankfully, he didn't trip. When he reached Fundy, he smiled.</p>
<p>"Fundy! Hey, dude! How are you?"</p>
<p>"Pretty good! Did you just run down those stairs with heels? I'm jealous." Fundy grinned, and Eret laughed, moving his skirt out of the way to show off his shoes. </p>
<p>"Yeah! Maybe I'll teach you how to walk with them sometime. It's an important skill to have! Anyways, what're you doing around here?" </p>
<p>"Oh! Yeah! I have a gift for you!" Fundy handed the object to him. "It's a box! Open it!" Eret looked at the box with interest, then slowly opened it. Inside, there was a beautiful flower crown, in the colors of a bi flag! </p>
<p>"Fundy! This is beautiful! And the choice of flowers..." Eret put the flower crown on his head, balancing it with his normal crown, then gave Fundy a hug. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." </p>
<p>"I remember when I overheard you back then, you mentioned that you hadn't worn one in a while. Maybe you'll start wearing them more? I mean, you don't have to, but..." </p>
<p>"No, no! I'll definitely start wearing them more. There's something about flowers that just make me happy, you know? They're peaceful, and usually represent happiness. Here, let me fix it." Eret took off his normal crown and repositioned the flower crown on his head. He smiled at Fundy, then noticed the shock on the boy's face. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"You just took off your crown. The crown that shows off your kingship. For my flower crown?" The boy looked away, but Eret could see the tear in the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>"Oh no! Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry-" Eret started, but Fundy leaned forward and gave him a hug. </p>
<p>"No, it's just... I know how much you love your kingship, a-and," He broke out into tears before he could finish. Eret patted his head, letting him cry. When he regained himself, he spoke again. "Eret, I see you as, like, a father, you know? My father, well, Wilbur, was great and all, and I loved him a ton, but he was never there for me. He put his country ahead of me. Poured all his time and love into it. That's one of the things that made him crazy. This country, his child, in so many ways, was taken away from him. It was changed to the point where he could barely recognize it. And that broke him inside. But you? It's just..." Fundy wiped his face with his sleeve, then continued. "You found a space in your heart for me. I'm not even related to you! You've devoted all this time to me, and I'll be honest here, I don't think I could imagine life without you. You're the father I never had, Eret."  Upon hearing what Fundy had just said, Eret could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks. But he didn't try to hide it this time. He didn't have to hide anything when he was with Fundy. They understood each other. </p>
<p>"Fundy, you're making me cry." Eret smiled, letting Fundy know that his tears weren't negative. "I also.... it's also hard for me to imagine... imagine me being alone again. I used to be fine, living life by myself, content with just my crown, but now? In so many ways, you are my son. I just... I'm really glad you let me become part of your life. Thank you, so much. For letting me know that you didn't think I was a terrible person, for... for everything." They sat there in silence for a bit, but this silence wasn't awkward. This silence, it felt right. </p>
<p>"Uh, anyways, want to... want to go for a walk?" Fundy broke the silence, and Eret wiped the tears from his face.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p><h4>A bit later...</h4>
<p>Eret carefully held the piece of paper in his hand. It wasn't just any piece of paper, no, it was an important one. He stood outside of Fundy's house, waiting for him to leave. <em>This may be the most important thing I've ever done.</em> More important than his betrayal, even. A wave of fear washed over him. <em>What if he doesn't want to... What if he declines, and then he'll never talk to you again? Maybe I shouldn't do this. No, I have to do this. If I don't, I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I already have enough regret.... </em>Suddenly, the door opened, and out stepped the fox boy. </p>
<p>"Eret? What're you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Fundy! Hey! So uh... remember how I told you that you were like my son? Well uh, I really meant that." Eret looked away for a second, and breathed out. "And, uh, I think it would be really great if you were actually-" </p>
<p>"Are you... are you saying what I think you're saying?" The boy looked really emotional, and Eret knew that he probably looked like that as well.</p>
<p>"Uh, possibly? I was just wondering if you wanted to, like, actually be my son. Legally and stuff." Eret breathed out and showed him the paper he had brought. An adoption form. Upon seeing it, the boy started sobbing. Eret felt his heart break into pieces. "Oh gosh, I didn't mean to make you cry." Fundy grabbed the paper, trying to regain himself. </p>
<p>"Eret, I would l-love to be your son. Thank you, so much. God, give me a second, I'm sobbing like a baby." Eret gave him a bit to calm down, then he smiled. "This may be the best day of my life, dude." Eret smiled back, and watched him sign the paper.</p>
<p>"It's definitely the best day of mine." Eret embraced him, thinking about how lucky he was. <em>Life's going to change a lot after this.... whether it be for the better or the worse. But as long as I have him with me, I know I can do this. Together, we can do anything. It's us against the world. </em> When he opened his eyes, he saw a figure, floating, smiling at him. It was Wilbur... well, the ghost form of him. The ghost nodded at him, as if he was thanking him for something. Eret blinked, and he was gone. Something about the nod made Eret truly understand that he wasn't a monster. And as he and Fundy walked together, father and son, life finally felt complete. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope anyone who read this enjoyed it, this is the first thing I've written for the public so that's pretty cool I guess. Have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>